1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for finishing the edges of a flat, sheet-like work product. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for sewing the edges of sheet material such as wash cloths, towels, napkins and other textile goods, by forming an over edge stitch around the perimeter edge of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of flat textile goods, such as wash cloths, napkins and towels, it is desirable that the products be formed with edges that are not likely to fray or otherwise deteriorate with use, and so that the edges remain attractive during use. Some products are folded at their edges to form hems and the hems are sewn closed to hide the cut or ragged edge of the product, however, the edges of some products can be finished as by simultaneously trimming the edge and forming overedge stitches about the newly trimmed edge. This latter treatment is satisfactory for some wash cloths and napkins.
In the past, when the edges of flat textile goods were to be finished with an overedge stitch, the sewing machine operator would feed and guide the edges of the work product to the needle in the sewing machine. This requires the operator to turn the product when the needle of the sewing machine approaches a corner of the product, therefore requiring relatively high operator skill and concentration for high quantity production.
While some automated equipment has been developed for guiding edges of flat textile products to sewing machines for the purpose of finishing the edges of the products, the prior art guiding devices known to the inventor do not successfully control the flat work product so that the product can be turned when the sewing needle reaches the corner of the product and so that the sewing function can continue automatically to sew the next adjacent edge of the product. This is particularly so if the product should not be formed with right angle corners and straight edges.